


Baby, You’re On Me Like The Plague...

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Plagued Partners [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Cultural Differences, Danny Is A Smartass, Depending on Feedback, Descriptions of violent acts, F/M, I have no regrets, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Rituals, Not Based On Actual Babylonian Marriages, Not explicit but still, Poor Dwight ;(, Rating May Change, References to Illness, References to sexual activity, The Plague Specifically, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After a rather boring “Trial”, Ghost Face accompanies Adiris to her temple to punctuate his romantic endeavors, but Adiris is one step ahead of him.





	Baby, You’re On Me Like The Plague...

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS FIC INCLUDES DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD/DEATH AND ONE MENTION OF VOMITING (As that’s Adiris’s gimmick in-game), BE CAREFUL IF THAT KINDA STUFF UPSETS YOU.
> 
> Same as usual, guys/gals; if y’all like this I’ll definitely make more of this
> 
> If you’re wondering why I paired these two characters in particular, I love playing as them whenever I actually play DBD (like, they’re tied as my favorite characters in that game right now).
> 
> (Also, I apologize for the hiatus, I was facing some serious writers block for a while and kinda let my mind go a bit weird for this one)

A dark fog climbed over the derelict hotel, accompanied by a sickening fog not natural by any measure. Running wildly from an unseen threat, a man named Dwight flees as fast as his wounded legs allow him. Unfortunately, the entity that controls this sickening game had changed its own rules as a sign of disgust with him and his friends...and there was another set of red deadlights approaching from in front of him...his death was unfortunately coming quite soon. When he stopped in his tracks as not to alert the other threat, his first assaillant struck, sticking a bent dagger into his shoulder with a childish level of glee. He fell, glancing sorrowfully at the emotionless white plastic mask that glared back, uncaring about his suffering. Once he met the ground once more, the masked killer leapt on top of his chest, stabbing wildly at any open flesh, mocking the cheap glasses Dwight wore before all this suffering began. Before long...he knew only darkness and cold, as unfeeling as his aggressor

Once the masked man took a celebratory photo of his kill, the Entity controlling this reality subconsciously forced the sadistic man to cease his shenanigans. When he stood up straight, he motioned towards the other creature.

“Yo, I got him! You shoulda seen the look on his stupid, dorky face...” he seemed pleased with his actions, despite the body count he left behind. His ally, a strange woman in ceremonial garb wielding an incense burner, didn’t reply to his jests.

“C’mon lady...I’m tryna break the ice here...and skulls, definitely skulls...”

Again, the woman (called “The Plague” by the victims she torments), simply snorted a puff of rancid air at the unscrupulous comment. She slowly stomped over to glance at the corpse of Dwight, before chanting something to her patron deity above.

“Ah...you gotta do that...ya know...I almost forgot about that whole “Ancient Babylon” schtick you got going on...”

It seemed whatever snarky comments the smaller man made, Adiris (the name she was given back home) simply brushed aside flippantly.

“You gotta open up to me if we are gonna be partners in crime, toots. Outta all the freaks at this little get together, you’re the least horrible to look at, so my options are kinda limited...”

Finally, Adiris made eye contact with him, a more calm expression glossing her deformed features

“I...apologize...friend...”

“Ah...I really shoulda figured english ain’t really your thing. Tell ya what, Barfy-Poo, hows about we blow this dump and go somewhere less...corpse adjacent...”

“...The...Temple...”

“Right-o...to the creepy, abandoned Temple we go then. Just be sure that your little candle thing can mask the smell of a literal plague, okay?”

Whilst awaiting transportation from the Entity, our intrepid protagonist (called “Ghostface” by the larger percentage of people), thought back on just who he decided to cozy up with. When he first arrived in this demented plane of existence, Danny (his particular identity behind the mask) thought he was able to handle the strain put on him by the Entity alone, boy was he wrong. To assuage any concerns of how willing he was to play ball, he decided to start talking shop with the other madmen and ethereal beings who also were in his particular situation (for different reasons, of course). 

First, he tried conversing with the “Clown” on site, but that guy had a disgusting fascination with fingers that any somewhat sane person would see as an immediate turn-off from any friendship...after another failed attempt at connecting with the chubby carnie, Danny was approached by the Babylonian, Adiris. Unlike the other psychopaths he met recently, Adiris was somewhat amicable towards his shenanigans, seemingly attracted to his ability to “purge” those innocent victims she deemed as “infected”.

“Danny Jaunshawn...” For a while, she couldn’t pronounce his last name with any stretch of accuracy, a side effect of being from a time where the English language wasn’t even a concept in development.

“It’s “Johnson”, toots...” of all the disgusting/depraved men and women Danny saw recently, Adiris was the least horrific to look at (or ogle, knowing his stalker tendencies).

“You are...very skilled...Johnson...” She was a woman of few words, excluding her chanting. While she was giving him unneeded praise, Danny decided to examine the goods, immediately drawn to her oddly scanty red robe, disfigured with time and by whatever exact ailment caused her disfigurement

“Hey uh...can I call ya Addy?”

“...Yes...”

“Sweet. I can tell I’m gonna get used to hearin’ your voice inevitably...”

Surprisingly, the Plague slowly lurched her arm forward, placing it gingerly onto Danny’s still-costumed chest. Despite being quite blunt, he internally smirked at her rather chastised version of PDA

“Sorry toots, no hanky-panky until like...at least three dates. Them’s the rules...”

Instead of verbally responding, she only glanced awkwardly at his emotionless plastic mask

“Aww c’mon doll, don’t give me the whole “plagued puppy-dog eyes” routine, you might make me cry...” His sarcasm was almost as pungent as her incense. She didn’t move her hand from his torso, instead choosing to rub the area his heart is located with an oddly feather-like gentleness.

“...You...I...Together...”

“Woah. Didn’t those priests teach you subtlety when wooing someone as handsome as myself?” Oddly, she slowly shook her head no (she doesn’t usually directly respond to his jests).

—

Back in the present, a flash of light meant only one thing...they had arrived at (or were rather shanghaied to) the Temple of Purgation, Adiris’s old stomping ground. Without saying a word to Danny, she led him slowly through the maze of tunnels and passageways to a central room, presumably used to congregate large groups of like-minded individuals. At the back, was a noticeably worn mannequin head on a table. After making sure Danny was seated in an adorable, yet awkwardly placed chair she seemingly found just for the crazed man in her current social circle. Once he sat on the loveseat like a preppy college kid, Adiris pulled a large bowl out of a strangely ornate shelving unit. When Danny saw the oversized bowl, he wondered if he was here for some odd party that she heard about from that clown guy, but his questions were soon answered.

“Daniel Johnson...come and join me for...our Union Ceremony...” she spoke slowly, still unsure of how to talk in full English without stopping. She placed the bowl onto a central altar, surrounded by viewing platforms as strange figures bean pouring in to fill the stands like a metal concert from someone’s nightmares.

“Union Ceremony? I should probably tell you...i ain’t got any “protection” with me if you...hehe...catch my drift...”

“There is no need...we must commence immediately...if we are to assure our eternal bond...”

Unsure, yet intrigued, Danny walked over to the altar. Before he could quip any other groan-worthy jokes, Adiris suddenly ripped his glove off of his right hand, and placed it on some kind of rack beside her. As she proceeded, her followers began chanting in some ancient tongue, getting progressively louder and more frenetic as time moved on. 

“Hold out...your arm...my destined betrothed one...”

“Uh...sure thing, toots...?” He did as she asked, holding a still costumed arm outwards. She rolled his black sleeve as far as possible, before seemingly brandishing some ornate knife that was...less than clean. Danny didn’t raise a fuss until she began showing the knife like some kind of artifact to her followers.

“Uh...what are ya gonna do with that, Barfy-Bear...cut a cool lookin’ cake?”

Ignoring his question, she placed the bowl underneath his arm, and motioned the knife towards his arm slowly. He stood his ground, allowing her to jab at his skin with the implement, groaning aloud as she sliced a noticeably foreign symbol into his arm, while his blood slowly dropped into the bowl like unsanitary raindrops.

“I...I really hope that thing is sterile...” was his only comment

Once she was satisfied with his “donation”, she proceeded to pour some odd liquid down her own throat...and then began to vomit some discolored goo into the bowl, causing the concoction to smell of literal death. After she finished, Adiris 

“Drink from the mixture...and seal our union for eternity...Danny Johnson...” from behind, the crowd began chanting his name. Danny followed the declaration as best as someone in his situation could, and gulped down a large amount of the disgusting mixture...but oddly it was rather tasteless (the worrying part to him was how he literally drank his own blood). The crowd cheered like crazed sports fans at his actions, before suddenly falling completely silent and leaving in short, single file lines, talking in ancient tongues while sporadically mentioning Danny by name. For his part, he turned to his taller companion, slumped over slightly.

“Ah..What...in the hell does this shit even do?”

“It was designed by my followers to act as a...counterbalance to my...affliction...” she stated, almost finding his concern oddly laughable.

“So...I can’t get...that?” He asked pointedly, motioning slowly to her deformed features

“Not from any...physical conjoining we may...partake in”

Danny understood her meaning, and smirked to himself under his misshapen plastic mask.

“Now...remove your mask so we may...”lock lips” as...you said before...”

Almost on instinct, he threw his mask aside like an excited child and began to immediately rush to her side. Adiris slowly wrapped her bone-thin arms around him, her rancid scent something he was quite used to by this point. Despite her decrepit appearance, he was quite fond of her gentle form of affection, only gently kissing him as if she’s worried she could possibly scare him off after all of what occurred not even minutes ago. After a minute or two of said lip locking, Danny back up to a more comfortable space, glancing sheepishly at his arm

“Now...we are bound for eternity...you... bear the mark of my chosen betrothed...”

“Ya know...this is the most you’ve talked in...ever...” He joked, trying to ignore his still cut open arm

“I have...rehearsed this...for some time...”

“Ooh, you little minx you...” 

Oddly, she actually smiled (as best as she could), and began leading him by his clean arm towards a reddish colored door

“Now...care to...progress our union?”

Ghostface winked at her, his grin seeming almost catlike

“Baby...I thought you’d never ask...”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’ve done 50 works on this site, I feel quite proud honestly and I’m glad you all read these and didn’t run me off of the site like the vermin I undoubtedly am.
> 
> Here’s to 50 more down the line,
> 
> Keith


End file.
